


Les rois sous la montagne

by Nelja



Category: Historical RPF, Religion & Lore - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied/Referenced Sex, Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, Mild Language, Mon Ancêtre Gurdil, Others - Freeform, Pastiche, Song Lyrics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les différents mythes européens du Roi sous la Montagne, chantés sur l'air de Mon Ancêtre Gurdil (Le Donjon de Naheulbeuk)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les rois sous la montagne

(A chanter sur l'air de [Mon ancêtre Gurdil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YEfRk_WC8Dc), Le donjon de Naheulbeuk)

 

Voici l'histoire de rois capables  
De pas crever, de dormir à la place  
Admirez ce don formidable  
De s'emmerder, tant que les siècles passent

Refrain :  
Nous sommes les rois sous la montagne,  
On dort le jour, on rêve la nuit,  
Un jour on r'gagn'ra la surface

On cause du roi Charlemagne  
Qui reviendra pour sauver son pays :  
L'alliance de France et d'Allemagne  
Autant vous dir' que c'est bien mal parti  
_"Et même la Suisse !"_

Ogier, son compagnon danois  
Repose sur une table vénérable  
Sa barbe s'est coincée dans le bois  
En se levant il f'ra péter la table

(Refrain)

Arthur danse au milieu de fées  
Qui ne veulent pas lui lacher la grappe  
Il préfèr'rait se débiner  
Au moins Merlin, la sienne il se la tape

Finn MacCool le tell'ment cocu  
Qu'il ne couchait mêm' pas avec sa femme  
Quitt'ra sa forme de statue  
Pour l'Irlande envahie par les infâmes

(Refrain)

Voyez Barberousse en All'magne  
Grand-père de Frederic en Italie  
Il leur faudra bien de la poigne  
La succession est dur' quand on est un zombie

Saint Wenceslas, duc de Bohême  
Saint Ladislas, et Saint Stéphane et Csaba  
Des Constantin toujours les mêmes  
Pour être honnête, on ne les compte pas  
_"Ils chantent d'autant plus fort !"_

(Refrain)

Quand leur patrie s'ra-t-en danger  
Ils reviendront la mener au combat  
Et se f'ront aussitôt latter  
La technologie, ils connaissent pas

(Refrain x2)


End file.
